Wild Plants, Literally
by soundersrock
Summary: What happens when Demeter is not around to keep the plants in order? Total chaos, a quest and pine trees growing coconuts, thats what. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

1

Wild plants

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

Do you know me? Probably not. My name is Joseph Preston, son of Athena, and this is what happens when Demeter is captured.

So I was walking along to the dining pavilion to have lunch when, out of nowhere a tree bent down and plucked me off from the ground. Then it started to shake me around when I struggled, trying to escape. "Help" I yelled, "help, help!"

But no one heard me. I looked around camp and saw a strawberry plant strangling Pollux, the entire Athena and Ares cabin teamed up to fight a tree, and a pine tree growing coconuts. Other plants were just generally going haywire.

Then the tree that had me, dropped me to the hard ground 48 feet below, and stared doing some sort of weird dance. It totally freaked me out, I can tell you.

Then the pain came. It was excruciating, I mean, what do you expect from a 48 foot drop from a tree? I had probably broken both of my legs and one or more of my ribs.

I started to see black spots and darkness encroached on my vision. I knew I was losing consciousness. Then every thing went black.

I finally came back to consciousness with my legs, ribs and head pounding. "Uggghhh," I groaned.

"Oh, good your awake," my girlfriend.

I guess I should tell you about her. Her name is Jasmine, and of course, in my eyes she is super hot, she has got long brown hair, green eyes, and is a slender girl of about 5 feet 11'. She can manage to be sarcastic at everything, but is really nice. She is also 1 year older than me and second in command of Katie Gardner and the Demeter Cabin.

"Here, Apollo, he's awake, you can heal him now." She calls off to my left.

Suddenly I felt perfectly fine and completely energized. I felt like I could do everything. So I sat up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I think Chiron will tell us at the campfire."

"But it's the middle of the day."

"I know, but he called all of the campers to the campfire area. He said he'll explain there and I think Lord Zeus and Lady Hera are there too."

"OK". I got up from my bed and walked to the campfire area with Jasmine.

**Five minutes later**

We got there just as Chiron started to talk. I walked up to the top of the bleachers or whatever they are called and sat down.

"I think we all know that plants started going haywire today. Lord Zeus will explain."

There is suddenly a blinding flash and Zeus appears.

"Hello silly mortals, I am the all powerful Lord Zeus. Now, you may be wondering why plants went haywire. Well, it is very simple, Demeter has been captured. Without her to hold the plants to the laws of nature, the plants went haywire. Good day."

A low murmur swept through the demigods. "What is happening?" they asked everybody around them. "I don't know" everybody else replied

Suddenly, the oracle (a.k.a Rachel Elizabeth Dare) stepped forwards and said in a very scary and horrifying voice" _Half-bloods of Athena, Demeter and Zeus shall go on a Quest to the west to save Demeter before the Titan can eat her._

Then she promptly fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>If I get 3 reviews for this story I will write the next chapter,<span>_**

**_soundersrock_**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Chosen

Upon Mount Olympus, the gods were arguing, like always. This time they were arguing over which sons or daughters of Athena, Demeter and Zeus would go on the quest.

Since it had been about 3 years ago that Percy broke the Pact of The Big Three, Zeus had about 3 kids in his cabin now instead of 0.

Zeus was on his throne, stroking his beard with a thoughtful expression on his face. Athena and Hestia, who was speaking in Demeter's place, were arguing about if the counselors or younger kids should go. Athena was with the counselors and Demeter was with the younger kids. Hades and Poseidon where in the corner whispering to each other with furious looks on there faces. Apollo was shooting flaming arrows at random things; Zeus's crown, Athena's hair, etc.

Hermes was busy pick pocketing a couple of minor goddesses, and everyone else had left.

Suddenly, Hestia shouts out, fire in her eyes, "I have decided that Jonathon Cooper will come from Demeter's cabin, and that's final."

Athena fidgets in her throne. "I still think you should do the counselors. I do not want to trust my immortal butt to a bunch of green inexperienced people. That is why I will nominate Annabeth Chase from my cabin.

They sat in silence after that outburst for a few moments, then Athena says, "Zeus, have you decided who will go for your cabin?"

"No," he replies, still stroking his beard.

"Well hurry up. I'm getting tired of waiting."

**Back at camp  
><strong>

The campers had started to walk away after Rachel's prophecy.

Even though I had been walking away, my mind was still reeling. I heard the words _Half-bloods of Athena, Half-bloods of Athena, _repeating over and over andover. I barely knew where I was going.

I crashed into the wall twice, trying to get into the Athena cabin. Finally on the third time I made it in.

Once I was inside, I crashed on my bed and lay there,stunned, mulling over everything in my head.

**A couple of hours later**

I was once again in the campfire area. Jasmine was on my left and my best friend Jacob (son of Zeus) was on my right.

"All right, campers, listen up". Chiron calls to us all. The low murmuring stopped.

"The gods have chosen who will go on the quest. The person from the Athena cabin will be, Annabeth Chase." She stepped down from the bleachers, friends calling to her with congratulations and cheers. She stood next to Chiron with a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to guess who would be next.

"But wait, there's more. Joseph Preston will also go on the quest."

I was speechless. I had not even thought about getting nominated. I walked down the steps, weaving through demigods. I went to stand next to Annabeth. Only then did I realize that everybody else was also speechless. Not even Jacob or Jasmine were congratulating me. They just stood there with stunned looks on their faces.

"Why him, too", everybody murmured?

But Chiron just ignored the whispering, cleared his throat, and forged on with his rampage. "Jonathon Cooper will come from the Demeter Cabin."

The cheer from the Demeter cabin was so loud, that it scared all of the birds out of the surrounding forest. Finally they would get some glory. One of them hadn't been on a quest for 30 years.

Jonathon Cooper was an older camper, but had never been on a quest. He was about seventeen and one of the most powerful Demeter campers. His sword fighting skills were second to only Percy.

"And finally, the Zeus camper will be,

_**I left you a cliff hanger, didn't I. If you want Jacob to be the Zeus camper, tell me in your reviews. Otherwise, create you own Zeus character and review them to me,**_

_**Soundersrock**_


End file.
